Her secret talent
by ChrysanthemumWish
Summary: Lucy, the school nerd. When a band called "Fairy Tail" moves to her school, they begin to get attached to the blond. She gains new friends, a new lover and maybe her secret might get revealed. (Nalu) (A little Gale Jerza Gruvia and all that) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my third story with more than just one chapter, but it might be the first to not get deleted. I hope you enjoy, thinking of a plot is actually harder than you think..**

 **XOXO**

A soft wind blew against the blondes face as she sat on her bed, body frozen as a statue while her mouth sings a beautiful melody. "I'm done with being a silent lady, every voice rings out and carries. No I won't go back home without you hearing the sound when the many say, I am done."

She sighed, that's what she kept telling herself, to let the world see the real her. But of course that can never happen. The blonde sank into the blankets of her bed, her eyes closed leading her into a long needed sleep.

 **XOXO**

The blonde "oh so gracefully" stumbled out of her bed surprised by the sudden ring from her alarm. "Danm clock." she muttered. Sure she loved school but she never saw a point to why it has to start at like freaking 8:35 am. She pulled herself up from the ground and headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower. Oh did I say quick? I meant 30 minutes. So while shes doing that, you should get to know her.

Lucy Heartofillia, daughter of the long gone Layla and (still alive) Jude. Currently 17 years old, attends Mangolia High. School nerd. No friends, no fun and no life.

After her warm shower was finished she walked towards her closet pulling out the uniform which was obviously way to big for her. She sighed, putting the uniform on. She grabbed her glasses while tying her hair in a messy bun.

She stormed out of her room to meet with her father "good morning father."

"Still wearing those glasses I see, you should take them off, show the people the eyes your mother once had... Until you killed her." He grunted walking back to his office.

The young lady stood there, he'd bring it up everyday. She grabbed her toast and walked out. Tears were visible as they formed at the corner of her eyes. Walking to school was a hustle, but she didn't mind it one bit. She took the time to think about what's going around her.

 **XOXO**

She reached the gates of her school and checked the time, 7:46 great she still has plenty of time. She dashed through the empty school halls making her way towards the library. It was the once place no one could take from her, her happy place. The library was one corner away and as she took a sharp left turn her head met with a large chest causing her to fall down as well as the other stranger.

"Watch it Blondie" He started getting up.

"You too and don't call me that you also Blonde Mr idi-" she froze. Sting Eucliffe, a member of the Dragon Slayerz.

"S-Sorry" She said before running away back to her happy place.

What did she get herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the awesome comments! And by comments I mean one :P. I think after five chapters of this I will begin another story.. BUT do not fear for I will do them both at the same time. Sorry the first chapter was short but that's only because it was the prologue. I will try my best to make the stories longer but for now let us begin!**

 **XOXO**

Previously..

"Watch it Blondie" He started getting up.

"You too and don't call me that, you are also blonde, Mr. Idi-" she froze. Sting Eucliffe, a member of the dragon slayerz.

"S-Sorry" She said before running away back to her happy place.

What did she get herself into?

 **XOXO**

Lucy walked back and forth in the library, not reading books, all she did was walk.

"Ok Lucy, think about this, what are the pros and cons?" she asked herself.

Pro: ...

"Ughh you stupid girl, why'd you have to bump into him?!" She yelled, "And now you're talking to yourself!"

At the front of the room a tick mark appeared on the librarians head "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

A shiver went down Lucys spine as she continued to walk back and forth.

Her brain was filled with thoughts to what could happen to her. Sting Eucliffe was one of the most popular guys. He has a fan club with 48% of the popularity of the schools girls. She couldn't even calculate how much that is. Well she probably can, she is the most smarte...- THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

Not to mention he was part of the Dragon Slayerz, the schools fighting team.. Oh no.

More thoughts somehow began to fill her mind but was to soon to be interrupted by the famous school bell. She checked her watch, she couldn't have been here for that long could she?

8:40.. oh well that's okay.. WAIT 8:40?! "Crap" She uttered, that was the late bell. She dashed through the empty halls of the school to chemistry with Macao. She slammed the door with force to hear her name getting called.

"Lucy Heartofillia?"

"I'm *pants* here" She walked over to her desk while trying to catch her breath. Students stared shocked at the blonde, sure they never paid attention to her but they all knew she was NEVER late to class.

Once her breathing slowed down she looked at the window, she never listened that much in class, she knew most of it already. Her eyes wondered off while her ears focused on her teacher.

The attendance was soon finished as her teacher started blabbing on about four new students. That's weird Lucy thought, sure their school was popular but to get students during mid term was something that was rare. Lucys mind drifted into the thoughts of why four people would come at this time of the year, she didn't even notice the teacher saying something about them being in a band until every single girl in the class shrieked.

"Calm down, now just because they are famous doesn't mean you ask for their autograph or something.. ok? Here, they are just normal students living normal lives." Macao covered his ears when he first heard the girls start to protest about them. Many shouts were heard such as:

"GAJEEL-SAMA DOESN'T DESERVE THAT TREATMENT!"

or

"NATSU-SAMA SHOULD BE TREATED LIKE A PRINCE"

or even just the occasional shout (From Sakura-San)

"SHUT YO DAMN TEACHING TRAP, ARE YOU GOING INSANE, YOU MAY BE BE LIKE 60 SOMETHING BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW TO RESPECT THEM!"

 **Meanwhile in the halls...**

The four boys sweat dropped hearing the protests of the girls, they were pretty sure they heard some boys shout as well.

"Shouldn't we be used to this already?" The singer asked.

"I am, you're obviously not, just like you are with your motion sickness, flame breath" the raven haired boy answered.

"Would you two shut up for just one second?" Jellal got annoyed pretty quick, though he was already used to the arguments of those two.

The two frenemies closed their mouths and looked away, slightly scared.

"Gihi" the one with peircings laughed.

 **BACK IN CLASS**

After the bickering of girls quieted down, Macao was able to speak again. "Be nice to them, and Sakura watch your mouth."

The pink haired girl blushed while others giggled and chuckled. When their teacher said the boys could come in everyones attention was glued towards the door.

 **...**

The air was so tense that you could cut it with a knife. They waited and waited, it felt like hours had gone by.

No one came. Macao coughed "Ahem, you boys can come in.."

But once again nothing was heard and the door barely moved.

It was quite interesting and even our blonde friend turned to see what was happening. She herself was getting confused. In her head she started thinking to why they might have not come in.

A few more minutes passed by with silence, the only thing that was heard was Macao saying stuff like "you can come in now.." or "hurry up please."

A few boys from the back snickered at the teachers failed attempts.

Lucy had a few ideas of what could have happened. They could have ditched? Naahhh... it's their first day who would ditch such an important day like that. Just because they are popstars who have so much money to buy anything, or because school is to lame for them doesn't mean they'll ditch..

Actually scratch that.. they probably did ditch.. Lucy was sure of it, and when she's sure, she's never wrong.

A couple more minutes passed by with the clock ticking away. The girls got bored and everyone just seemed to focus on anything they could find. Macaos voice was till in the background.

Soon enough Macao got tired and opened the door himself revealing...

 **XOXO**

 **Hey it's me! Question: Can you count that as a cliffhanger? Anyways Please review, I hope that was longer.. See ya soon.. prefebly tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.. or the day after tomorrows tomorrow. Does that make sense? :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys, these story has kinda some what increased with the followers! i read the story back to myself and that's when I realized it.. it was way to short. But hopefully this chapter will be longer since this is the chapter they meet. *Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge* ;D And now... LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN...**

 **XOXO**

Previously...

A couple more minutes passed by with the clock ticking away. The girls got bored and everyone just seemed to focus on anything they could find. Macaos voice was still in the background.

Soon enough Macao got tired and opened the door revealing...

 **XOXO**

A cloud of dust or so what it seemed came rolling in. A bunch of yelps came from the "object" making then students realize someone was in there.

"I'll get you back for that what stripper!" a loud voice shouted.

"In your dreams Flame Brains!" Another voice popped out of the cloud.

"I'll rip you to shreds!" Another voice chimed in, but this one was much more lower.

A head popped out of the clouds. Pink hair? Lucy eyed the man, taking a look at the features of his face until he dove back in. Then another head popped up, but this time he had long black hair, and if Lucy could make it out, he also has red eyes. He could have been wearing contacts...

The black haired man soon got engulfed into the cloud again as cracks and punches being fired were heard. After a while, all the students could do was stare at the boys in amusement, as well as Macao. The teacher didn't bother to stop the boys as he was only rooting for who he thought would win.

There were several times where heads would pop out then they would get pulled back in. Insults were thrown all over the place, and in each insult there was always a nickname going around like "Metal Head!" or "Pervert!" but the one that confused her the most was "Pyromaniac!"

This situation happened for at least 4 minutes until a dark aura came booming out the door. It smashed open leaving everyone including the three boys to stare at the man who opened it. There stood a man around 1 or 2 years higher, he had blue hair and his bangs seemed to cover his eyes. Though his red tattoo was still visible.

"I left you for a few minutes, a few minutes. Are you guys fighting again? Do you want me to get Erza on your tail?" The blue haired man looked up with a stare so intense it left everyone with one phase in their head.. 'If looks could kill...'

A shiver was sent down Lucys spine, it wasn't the first time she heard the name Erza. The terrifying redhead who somehow became the school councils' president. But how did they know her..? The three boys stood up as fast they can linking arms with each other as they skippped happily in a circle.

"N-No we-we're the best o-o-f friends!" the boy with the raven haired stuttered.

"A-Aye!" the other two said trying not to break.

That was quite a scene they caused and as soon as it was finish the blonde looked back to the window. Suddenly their teacher spoke.. "boys I hope you don't mind but we are in the middle of class."

The four looked to see the whole class staring at them, wide eyed they stood straight. The blue haired man was the first to speak, "I must sincerely apologize for the actions of these idiots, I will unfortunately have to go back to my own class now." The girls sighed of happiness as Jellal walked away.

The one with the piercings took a step forward "Gajeel.." He started walking off to sit at the back, there was only one seat left and it was beside a blue haired girl. He couldn't see her face as it was buried in a book. Some girls took a glance at the small petite girl, but they had no worry.. who would fall in love with that nerd? They thought.

Next to step up was the raven haired boy, "sup I'm Gray.. nice to meet you!" He flashed a quick smirk before sitting next to Sakura-San. The pink haired girl blushed while others were whispering over to her. "Good job!" "Finally with him ay?" Their whispers definitely didn't help her as she blushed an even darker red.

Grays head laid in his arms, he was sick and tired of people always blushing near him. But he can have some good times with the girls, if you know what I mean ;D

The attention was released from Gray and the still blushing Sakura as it drifted to the pink haired man standing at the front. "I'm Natsu, I hope we can be friends!" That's when his goofy grin took place sending love hearts to nearly every single girl in the class. Some girls even tried pushing their buddies to make room for Natsu to sit on. But all he did was walk over to the blonde.

Lucy saw the shadow of a man walking up to her. The other girls glared taggers towards her as she only stayed put with her poker face on.

He held out his hand in front of Lucy as he once again smiled, "nice to meet you!"

 **...**

The blonde looked away leaving the pink haired boy in shame. Not once has a girl rejected him. He heard his two friends snicker at him as he only sat down, face filled with embarrassment.

As soon as Macao was about to start his lecture the bell rang leaving the poor teacher to gape at the clock.

The students quickly stood up not letting Macao continue. Each student began to separate into their own classes. Lucy strode of to English, but something was definitely bothering her. She stopped and turned to face with Onyx eyes. Then some red eyes, some blue hair and a bare chest.

She blushed 50 shades of red "why don't you have a shirt on?!" She quickly shut her eyes and covered them with her books.

The raven stood there "Wha- Ahh crap!" He cursed when he saw his shirt had gone missing.

"Quit striping, stripper!" Natsu said "You're scaring her."

"What was that Ash for brains?" Gray retorted back.

The boys soon got into another fight and somewhere along the lines Gajeel slipped into it as well, Lucy took this as the opportunity to escape, she made her way into the classroom.

 **XOXO**

When they finally stopped Natsu looked over to see if the blonde girl was still there. "Wha- Where is she?!" His head looked at every way possible to try find the blond nerd.

"She's probably at class you idiot"

.. "CLASS" The three ran to English, as soon as they got there they were glad the teacher wasn't there yet. They slipped into their seats and Natsu once again sat with the blonde.

Wakaba-Sensei came in and everyone in the class were either just chatting or drawing on their books.

 **At lunch**

Lucy grabbed her lunch from her locker and started making her way towards the rooftop. She climbed the stairs and as she neared she heard voices. No one had ever gone here to eat. Why now? The blonde sighed. She continued to eavesdrop to the conversation.

"This is Levy"

"N-Nice to meet you"

"Metal face got a girl before you did flame brain!"

"She's not my girl!"

"Oh yeh, wheres your girl stripper?"

Though Lucy was behind the door she could feel some of them were blushing. She giggled so much that she couldn't hear slight footsteps coming towards the door.

"I'm going to go get some more chicken" she heard a voice call out.

The door opened, Lucy took a quick step back forgetting she was on stairs. Natsu face got hit with realization, the smirk on his face quickly disappeared as he reached a hand for her. But instead he ended falling with her. His hands ended up wrapping around her cute tiny waist as he flipped them around so that he would have been to one to take the hit.

Lucy's face was with pure shock. It seemed like they were floating in mid air with time slowing down.

BOOM

She heard a loud crash on the wall. She turned to see the man..

 **XOXO**

 **Is it me or is it just really fun to end chapters with "..." Oh well just wait for the new chapter to see what happens! Don't forget to review .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for this super late update.. but guess what I have a life outside the screen.. Shocking right? Also I will begin to write a new story but that is only if I get over 50 anything. 50 followers, 50 reviews or even 50 favorites. This is because I want to know if you guys would still be interested in this story. But without further interruptions... Here is chapter four!**

 **XOXO**

Lucy's face was with pure shock. It seemed like they were floating in mid air with time slowing down.

BOOM

She heard a loud crash on the wall. She turned to see the man..

 **XOXO**

But what she didn't expect to see was another wall. Lucy had forgotten about the stair case being to flights. As the mans back crashed into the wall they began falling down again. The pink haired man fell unconscious, she knew that if he were to get hit, he would have massive injuries.

It took her a lot of strength and courage to turn them around so she would have been the one to take the hit that time. Once again time slowed down, she took in the surroundings awaiting for wall to collide with her back.

 **BOOM**

The contact was hard enough to hurt Lucy and knock her out for a good few hours. The two teenagers slid down the wall, Natsu fell on top of her as many students and teachers got curious to see what had happened.

The group of Levy, Gajeel, Gray and Jellal hurried down the stairs to look at the commotion of the loud BOOM they heard. What they saw put their faces to shock. There was their friend laying on top of an unconscious girl. Many screams of girls were heard as they cried in tears for their Natsu-Sama.

The teachers went through the crowd in order help the two go to the infirmary.

After a few minutes everyone had gone off. Many girls tried visiting the infirmary but the teachers made sure to be on guard. No one could have gotten in unless they were knocked out, sick or dead.

But what the teachers didn't know was on the location of where the two fell down, a group of girls stood there.

Lissana, Sakura, Angel and Minerva.

The girl with silky white hair clenched her fists while her bangs covered her face. The other girls started to back up, seeing she was on the edge of bursting.

"Damn that bitch! Lucy Heartofillia!" She screamed.

 **XO IN THE INFIRMARY XO**

Lucy fluttered her eyes awakening with a sore back. She looked around to find she was on the infirmary. On her right was the boy who saved her, he was eyeing her down, looking at every single bit of her body which was still covered up by her baggy clothes.

"Wh-What do yo-you want?" She stuttered.

"Your name.." He replied.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartofillia. What's yours?"

The man chuckled, until he looked up to see her confused, soon his face mimicked hers, "wait your serious..?"

She gave in a nod as he was shocked, never has a girl not known his name "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, I'm surprised you don't know my name since I sat with you for like 3 or 4 periods."

"Oh.. Your that creepy stalking boy, along with those other three."

"I'm not creepy or a stalker!"

"You followed me everywhere!"

He looked away "I was only trying to... find my way to class... yeah find my way to class. You.. You.. You weirdo!"

"I'm not a weirdo!"

"Whatever you say Luigi."

The blonde mentally face-palmed, how can Lucy turn to Luigi, "It's Lucy! Lucy not Luigi!"

"Tch whatever" Natsu said trying to act cool, but inside he was cracking into tears.

The silence between them stayed as they would just glimpse at the other person for less than one second, then they would turn back. He didn't like it, not one big.. so he decided to crack the ice.. or melt it.

"Why do you wear such big clothes, it's obvious you have a rack under there?" He asked so bluntly.

"PERVERT!" She walked up to him and gave him a huge smack on the head. He pouted at the pain. What was this guy? Lucy thought. He was so blunt, stupid, annoying, hot, cute, ni- WAIT! What was she thinking?! No Lucy don't think like that.

"Did you really just smack the great Natsu Dragneel?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"What if I did?" She retorted back, confident in herself.

Natsu ran up to her and began tickling her as she giggled a little too much. "Punishment!" He growled. Lucy screamed and started running away. Natsu was right on her tail, she was running quite fast and she dodged a lot of things considering they were in the infirmary.

But what Lucy didn't dodge was a small box of equipment on the floor causing her to trip. Natsu fell onto her as well. They were leaning on the walls while their faces were barely inches apart.

They made eye contact but their eyes soon drifted to see each others lips. Natsu leaned closer as Lucy began to lean forward closing her eyes. Just when their lips were one step away, the door busted open revealing the nurse of the school Porlyyusica. The pink haired woman glanced at the couple before instantly slamming the door again.

The two teens looked at each other in the eye realizing the position they were in.

Lucys legs were open with Natsu in between them. His hands were all over her body while her tiny hands were placed on his chests. Both their hairstyles were completely messed up. The way they looked was totally misleading. They continued to stare at each other not moving.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE OUT, DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE AND NOT IN MY OFFICE! YOU BLOODY STUPID TEENAGERS! AND IF YOU FEEL BETTER THAN GET BACK TO CLASS!" Porlyyusica shouted through the door.

Lucy escaped his grip and squirmed her way out. She stood up instantly, her face turned beet red, she headed out the door to check the clock. 2:37, how long had she been knocked out for?

She headed back to class ignoring the protests of the boy.

"LUCY.. WAIT I'M SORRY!" Why was he sorry Lucy pondered.

The pink haired boy cursed under his breath. Why did he try to kiss her? But for a second it seemed like she was trying to kiss her too. No, she would never do that. Maybe it was just his imagination.

"Are you heading out or what?" He looked up staring at the nurse before he headed back to class.

He was greeted with many questions asking if he was okay.

His friend only asked who the girl was.

Of course he dodged all their questions. "None of your business."

He only kept thinking about that blonde girl. He knew she was hiding something behind those glasses. Speaking about her glasses.. he found it weird that after every single trip and tumble that happened today, her glasses remained on her eyes.

"Lucy..." He mumbled.

 **XOXO**

 **Well there it is. I know it wasn't worth those five days of updating so sorry. Also with that story, it would be that cliche of Lucy leaving the guild. So do you want it: Rolu, Stilu or Nalu? Leave your thoughts in the review section! Chrys Out!**


	5. Authors note

**OH MY GOD! I'm so so so so sorry for neglecting you guys for over a month. This chapter will not be a chapter :P (Does that make sense..?) But it is an authors note.**

Lately, I have been stuck doing so much work that I won't be able to update or go on as much. BUT I will most definitely not leave my stories hanging for over 2 months. That will be my time limit.

Also I just sometimes come here, check my notices then log off so don't be afraid to send me messages on your life or anything. I won't bite.. unless your cheese.

I will be posting a chapter later on today but other than that...

 **-Chrys out**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay sorry for the wait, (in my book, wait means 1 month.) I tried to write this longer, but all I got was this. I won't be doing previously for this chapter.**

 **XOXO**

The blonde made her way into class. Her 6th period was one of the few times she didn't have to spend with the rosy haired singer. She sighed sitting on her chair, "Ouch."

Her ankle was still hurt from both the impact of the wall, but also the trip she did with Natsu. She closed her eyes, remembering how she almost kissed him. Her face grew beat red and this didn't go unnoticed by some girls.

Lisanna watched Lucy's face growing red, wondering as to why it had done that. She gasped earning attention from her "crew" of girls.

"What is it Lisa-Chan?" Asked Sakura.

Lisanna didn't pay attention as a horror movie played in her mind, she examined Lucy and her appearance.

Her hair was messed up, her skirt rode up her legs, her socks that were originally up to her knees were now down to her ankles and her blouse, it was two buttons down, showing you a bit of that cleavage she tried to always hide.

 **In Lisanna's mind.**

Natsu and Lucy laid on a bed with Lucy on top of him.

"Thanks for saving me Natsu~ You're like my night in shining armor- Wait no. You're my handsome Dragon." She purred as she bit his earlobe.

"Lu-cy." His breathing became faster as she put her hand to his chest feeling his heartbeat increasing second by second.

"Natsu~."

 **Back to reality.**

Angel looked up to Lisanna following her gaze towards the blonde. She too, studied her appearance before turning to Minerva and Sakura nudging them by the elbow. "Look at daddy's girl."

The girls cocked their heads, once again studying the blonde before gasping. Soon the gasps, turned into smirks.

"Ahem, I have an idea, follow my lead." Minerva walked towards the blonde slamming her hand against the table.

Lucy, startled as she is, tried hiding her fear. For what she knew, Minerva was one of the most popular girls in school. Rated the 7th girl I want to be my girlfriend. She also knew that popular people can smell and sense fear.

"What do you want?" She asked, never been purposely approached by a popular.

"Oh come on Luuuccckyyy~ We're friends, aren't we?" She gave an intense stare as she said the last bit. Purposely mistaking her name to see the blonde's reaction.

"It's Lucy" the blonde corrected.

Lucy glanced towards the clock, why the hell isn't the teacher here yet?!

Soon the whole crew, besides Lisanna as she was still zoning out, was at her desk.

"Y-Yes?" She asked, this time failing to hide the fear she held inside.

She saw the girl's faces, their lips slowing curving into a smirk. A shiver was sent down her spine, as goosebumps formed on her arms.

"Well then, _Lucy-San~_ If we're friends, why don't you hang with us at lunch time tomorrow?" Sakura cooed.

"Well.. Um.. I.. I don't really-" Her words got short with the slam of the door. Their teacher now in sight.

"Great, see you then, _Lucy-San~_." She cooed once again before walking with Angel and Minerva back to their seats. When walking they passed by a still zoned out Lisanna and started to giggle, knowing she couldn't hear them.

"Sorry for my late appearance, but please sit down for fishonometry."

The teacher went over to his desk, looking for some chalk, he sighed as he found none.

"Heartifilia, do you mind getting me some chalk from the office?" The teacher asked, knowing she was the most responsible.

If she had a choice she would have said no. But you know what they say, life's not fair. "Yes sensei."

She tried not to look as if she was injured while walking out of the class, but as soon as she got outside, she didn't hesitate to walk in a more comfortable manner. She passed several classrooms including one with 3 members from a band.

Gajeel looked out seeing the girl that Flame-head was following around all day. She was limping, he wasn't surprised due to fact he did see her and his idiot of a friend crash into walls.

But what's this? He thought. She was, more than limping, hopping. He smirked watching her figure disappear.

Bunny girl. That's a nice nickname.

Her figure slowly disappeared from his view, but he kept staring until he felt a nudge on his shoulder.

"What?!" He shouted, but only loud enough for those around him to hear. It was his idiot of a band-mate disturbing him.

"What were you looking at?" The young singer asked.

"None of your business Salamander."

* * *

Lucy carried on walking without acknowledging the eyes that stared her down while she walked towards the office.

She heard a faint boom and loud shouts coming from the chemistry room, her mind wondering to what it may have been.

"Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, please report down to the principles office." The hall speakers boomed, frightening the blonde. She had taken the long way to the office and started regretting it.

"Ughh, why does the office have to be so on the other fucking side of school?!" She cursed, seeming as if she was alone and no one could hear her.

She walked and walked limping each step she took, humming an unknown rhythm.

Finally she saw two large doors, a sign above saying 'Mangolia Academy.' She had never thought she would have been this happy to see the doors.

Pushing the doors open, she heard rather uninviting shouts coming from the principle's office.

She leaned in closer towards the door until a rather sweet voice that was wrapped in venom broke her trance. "What do you think you may be doing, Lucy-San?"

Lucy tilted her head facing the devious teacher,

Mirajane.

"No-nothing Sensei.. Just need a.. Some.. Umm.. Oh yeah! Some chalk please."

"Sure thing, don't go wandering around." She eyed the white-haired lady as she walked towards a cupboard to pull out a brand new pack of chalks.

"Thanks." The teacher took off, Lucy awaited to hear her footsteps fade until they vanished, then she continued strolling towards the principle's office. As careful as she could, she knelt down, placing an ear on the door.

"It wasn't me! If it weren't for Ice-Prick then I wouldn't have spilled the chemicals into the damn project!"

"Don't go looking at me Flame breath, this stupid Tin head was the one who pushed me into you!"

"The fuck?! Well... Salamander kicked me, so I tried to hit him back but then you got in the fucking way, ass-wipe!"

"Gajeel, no swearing in my office!"

"Shut up old man! Those two motherfuckers were the cause of the problem, not me!"

Lucy heard the voices and leaned closer towards the door.

 _Crreeeaaaaakkkkkk._

"Shit." She muttered. She heard voices inside talk again, but this time, they were more calm and quiet.

Trying to back away from the door as she heard it start to open, the door creaked open revealing a rather annoyed principles, and amused students.

"Hey it's Luigi!" She reconized the voice.. it was that pink haired signer that kept following her around.

"It's Lucy you idiot!"

"That's the girl Flame head's been following?"

"Sup bunny girl!" Gajeel said, earning a confused glance.

"Bunny girl?" The group said in confusion looking at the base player.

"Lucy-" A different voice spoke, it was their principle, Makarov.

"Y-Yes Master?" Expecting a lecture, she shut her eyes hoping her father wouldn't find out.

".. Who do you think was the cause of the chemistry room blowing up?"

"I'm so sorry, I just needed some chalk and decided to take the long way then when I went to the office I heard shouts and I got curious then you guys were- Wait I'm sorry, but what was that?"

The man chuckled, "I said, who do you think blew up the chemistry room, if you were eavesdropping then you should know right?" He held a hand, helping her get up back onto her feet.

"Eh? I'm sorry for eavesdropping, and I don't really know." She said, bowing to show apologies.

He sighed, "okay, all of you, go back to class. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, I expect you to bring money in tomorrow to pay for the expenses."

"Yes Master." The group echoed before taking off.

"So Lucy, remember my name?" Natsu asked the blonde.

"The creepy guy who kept stalking me? Yeah I remember your name, it's Mr Flame brain, isn't it?" She replied, results of the boy pouting.

"Gihi, I like you Bunny girl, you have earned my respect."

"Thanks.. Gajeel was it? Your pretty cool too."

"Wow, Gajeel giving respect so easily, you must be special. So Lucy, Do you remember me?"

The blonde stopped for a moment. What was his name again? She thought... Silver? Gold? Blue? No Lucy, it started with G. Gas? Game? Gake? G.. G... Gay? Yeah, that's it, Gay!

"Of course.. Gay right?"

"Bwahahahahah."

"Gihihihihihihihi."

The two band members laughed as a raven haired boy was rather pissed.

"It's Gray, not gay!"

"Bwahahah, I think you're gay, Ice princess."

"Gray?! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

He huffed, looking down to see the blonde limping.

"Yeah, yeah. Why are limping anyways?" He said changing the subject.

".. Oh, umm.. My feet are still quite sore."

"Oh, why didn't you say so. We can't have a lady like you hurt while we're in presence." Natsu said, her blushes were tinted with pink.

"No, umm I'm fine." She assured.

"Yeah right, I doubt that." He said, before sweeping her up, bridal style. As he lifted her up, her glasses fell off, revealing huge hypnotizes brown eyes.

"My glasses! You jerks let me get them." She dove straight for them but missed as a salmon head beat her to it.

"Hey, give it back!"

"How can you see so well with you glasses not on?!" Gray asked.

She felt a pang of nervousness hit her in the stomach, as she tried thinking of an excuse. The boys eyes her down, she kept silent, waiting to see what's going to happen. She looked up, seeing Gajeel snatch the glasses of Natsu, putting them onto his own eyes.

"Hey! I was holding-"

"Shut up. These glasses are fake."

She hung her head low, hair covering her eyes away from the view of anyone.

"Lucy, look up." Natsu grabbed her chin, her eyes meeting with his.

"You have beautiful eyes, why hide them?"

"I don't need nor want to tell you. Now give me back my glasses."

"No-"

"Natsu, shut up, just give it up Gajeel." Gray spoke.

Chucking her glasses, Lucy surprisingly caught them and put them back on.

"Let's just go back to class, Luigi what class were you in again?"

"Fishonometry" she answered.

"Okay." He swept her up from her feet once again travelling to her class. His cheeks, if you looked closed enough, were dusted with pink. As for Lucy, well, her face was a whole tomato.

"H-How do you know the way so well?"

Her questioned was ignored as he opened the door of the classroom. Entering, girls gave the blushing blonde a glare of jealousy. "Here you go Mr... Umm yeah just Mr. Her feet were still sore so I carried her here. Sorry to interrupt."

She hopped off with a little help, limping back onto her desk muttering a 'thank you' to the boy as he left.

"No problem, thank you very much, Heartofillia, where's the chalk?"

She looked down and pulled a hand in her pocket, feeling inside, there was nothing but emptiness. Looking around the class, she saw Natsu leaving a smirk on his lips. He was holding something in his hand, waving it towards her. Squinting she tried getting a better look.

It was the chalk.

"That son of a bitch."


End file.
